


and when the morning comes

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 3+1 Things, :(, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Scottish honeymoon ft. peter lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Alternate Title: Four times Peter Kissed Jon and Once That Jon Initiated.This particular one focuses on Jon and Peter, but Martin's still out there somewhere, living his best life with his boyfriends. Is this out of my system now? No clue. Maybe.This is a follow-up toThis!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims, Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	and when the morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Four times Peter Kissed Jon and Once That Jon Initiated.
> 
> This particular one focuses on Jon and Peter, but Martin's still out there somewhere, living his best life with his boyfriends. Is this out of my system now? No clue. Maybe.
> 
> This is a follow-up to [This!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088829/chapters/55236046)

**1.**

Peter Lukas has been very clear that he hasn't had any experience with kissing prior to this, although through the past two weeks that hasn't seemed to stop him. He will take any excuse to kiss either him or Martin, especially when they're not expecting it, or he thinks they're not paying him enough attention

He's like a particularly temperamental cat, and Jon can't seem to get enough of...well, either of them. 

So when Peter ends up with one knee on the 'couch' beside where Jon's currently reading, looking like the cat that'd gotten the canary, he supposed he should have expected it.

"Jonathan," Peter says, and he makes the mistake of looking up. Peter takes that as an invitation to catch his face in his hand and offer a short kiss. Jon rolls his eyes but kisses back. 

Peter lets his face go, and puts his other knee up on the couch, sitting beside him, and Jon supposes that's that. He gets back to reading, and Peter seems to be thinking something over quite contently.

He gets another page done, when he heard another, "Jonathan," and he sighs with faux disappointment.

At this point, he is well aware that his afternoon is not going to be able to be spent reading, and puts down his book. In what is clearly a small miracle, Peter lets him put the book down before leaning forward and catching Jon's bottom lip in his teeth and sucking. Jon jumps, but it's a very nice sensation combined with the feel of Peter's beard against his jaw (which has thus far been a sort of novelty) and all of it together is intoxicating. 

Peter has to stop kissing him to laugh at him, and Jon can't possibly help the way he frowns. "Sorry. Sorry. Martin just, he thought you'd like that, said I should try it. I think he was actually nervous about your reaction and wanted me to get the hunt of it if you hated it."

It's true that that was...a bit more _involved_ than what any of them had tried prior to now, but Martin using Peter to find out Jon's preferences was sort of...adorable, actually. Peter could be brash, and forward in a way that Martin wasn't most of the time, so he supposed he saw how that would be a mutually beneficial agreement.

Jon narrows his gaze at Peter and attempts a disapproving look. "and what did he offer you?"

"He _did_ offer a lovely demonstration, but otherwise I am doing this simply out of the goodness of my heart."

"Ah," he says. "Well, what's the verdict?"

"I ought to be asking you, shouldn't I?"

Jon puts on a thoughtful look for a moment. "I'd need more data, I think."

**2.**

The back garden is looking a great deal better than it had a good week ago, but it has been quite the process in getting there. His hand is stiff on the best of days and he's never had the best knees, and so each pulled vine or pruned rose bush is a victory of no small proportions. No, the garden doesn't look great, and all of Jon's experience comes right from watching his own grandmother gardening, but comparatively to the state it was in before he began working it looks to be in excellent shape.

That small pride he takes in it doesn't seem to dissuade every single one if his joints from aching, and his hand from feeling feverish and frozen in place at the same time. He stands to look at the garden, facing away from the cottage, but he hears the back door creak open anyways. And then someone's saying something to him and standing by his side, but he admittedly hasn't heard a word of it.

Jon is beyond exausted, now and he hurts, aches between every crevice and every joint and in every bone. Someone takes him in big hands and strong arms and helps him hobble back into the cottage.

One of his garden gloves (on the good hand) gets pulled off before he can find his voice. "Peter," he says. " Peter, it hurts."

Peter hums, starts to take off the glove anyways. He's remarkably gentle about but, but it still hurts, and Jon squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn't have to watch if the skin is pulled off with the glove, like it feels it's going to be. "Damn Desolation. You Archivists really know how to make people angry, don't you?"

"I - ah - suppose so. I just needed information."

"You always do," he sighs lightly, and with the glove off, he starts pressing soft kisses to each of Jon's knuckles in turn. His cold lips against burning skin.

**3.**

His partners are being...distracting, to say the least. Martin on his left, and Peter on his right, pressing their lips to every inch of his skin that they care to reach. "If you two would like to snog, are you certain you can't do it anywhere else?" 

Martin laughs from right beside his ear, warm breath leaving a shiver to run down his body, and distantly he feels Martin reach behind Jon's back to pull Peter closer and sandwich Jon in more. "We'll stop if you want, of course. But nothing's going to burn or boil over, right?"

Jon shoots a pleading look down at dinner. "No, I suppose that it isn't."

They both take that as an invitation to keep going. Martin presses light kisses up and down his throat and ear while Peter decides on having a monopoly over his mouth. 

(Dinner falls over when Peter gets a little too enthusiastic and Jon whacks into a pan of cooked rice, which is thankfully not hot enough to burn, but it does manage to go everywhere, and Martin cannot stop laughing. He doesn't mind as much as he ought to.)

**4.**

"But it's cold out there," Peter pouts.

"So bring an umbrella! You know I hate having people here when I have to -" Jon gestures to the box of statements on the table. "Do...that."

"Do you know how long it a walk it is to the village? You'll be long done by the time we even get there!"

"Why don't you want to go?" Jon asks. No, _asks_. 

Peter frowns at him. "I don't know, I just feel like something bad will happen. I suppose you two have just made me domestic, and it's really nothing."

Jon shakes his head, "I'm sorry." Peter doesn't look like he cares, but hell if that'll stop him from apologizing. "It's a normal way to feel, I think. But you'll be back in a couple hours and then..."

"And then?"

"I - I don't know? You can get warm and dry and find something else to complain about?"

Peter laughs at that, and starts to go, before Jon catches him by the wrist and pulls him in to kiss him. Jon immediately wraps his arms around his neck and Peter puts his hands on Jon's shoulder blades. It feels like a goodbye kiss, almost, and Jon can't help but wonder if Peter knows something Jon doesn't, or if this is another bout of drama like the ones he's surprisingly prone to. "I love you," Jon tells him, "Don't catch a cold. Don't let Martin catch a cold."

Peter lets go of him and salutes, disappearing into the other room with Martin. They shuffle around for a little bit and the door opens and shuts, and the house is silent. Jon sucks in a deep breath and pulls the first statement out of the box. 

"Statement of Hazel Rutter, regarding a fire in her childhood home."


End file.
